


you're a king and i'm a lionheart

by budapestagain (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Lives, Implied Drarry, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/budapestagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gives Harry his memories of James and Lily's wedding but he forgets what else happened there.</p><p>Wolfstar fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a king and i'm a lionheart

** you’re a king and i’m a lionheart **

Harry went to his parent’s wedding with Ron and Hermione.

Remus had given them his memories from it so they could visit. It was a Christmas present for Harry but he couldn’t do it without his friends. Hermione hadn’t wanted to at first but he’d insisted.

Now they were stood on a dance floor, watching with amusement (and sadness) as James and Lily spun around the dance floor, laughing and practicing some incredibly bad dance moves.

James kept ducking down to whisper in Lily’s ear and she would smile and swat at his arm. Harry became incredibly unnerved when someone stood right beside him. It was Remus. He glanced at his old professor. Remus was smiling but his eyes were sad.

“Professor Lupin?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“He can’t hear or see us,” Ron reminded her.

“Oh, yes, of course,” she said but she looked worried even so, like they were going to get into trouble.

Remus watched for a while then turned when someone tapped his arm. Harry felt his heart leap at the sight of his godfather, looking young and handsome in a tuxedo, grinning easily at Remus.

“You look nice,” Sirius said. “But you need to loosen up. Have some fun.”

“I’m having fun,” Remus replied. He frowned and then started re-tying Sirius’ bow tie. Harry watched them with a smile. Their actions were so familiar, even if this had been years ago. When Sirius was around, Remus always told him to button up his shirt one more or attacked his hair with a comb. And Sirius always told him to have more fun. What Sirius didn’t realise – and even Harry had noticed this – was that Remus had more fun when Sirius was around, even if they were doing nothing particularly interesting.

“End of an era, huh?” Sirius sighed. Remus finished with his bow tie but his hands still rested on Sirius’ chest.

“Yeah. Everyone’s growing up. Next thing we know, you’ll have a decent haircut and you’ll have a job at the Ministry of Magic,” he teased and Sirius gasped in fake outrage.

“That’ll be you, Moony. I’ll just tag along. You can carry on nagging me to get a haircut and I’ll keep refusing. Then I’ll take you out for a fancy lunch on my motorbike. All the ladies in your office will be jealous.”

“Of me or you?” Remus asked.

“What do you mean? Jealous that I adore you more than I’ll ever adore them? Or jealous that _you_ adore me more than you will ever adore them?”

“I don’t adore you,” Remus said but he smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sirius’ nose. Harry watched in shock. He had no idea that Remus and Sirius ever...dated?

He turned to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked confused but Hermione was looking smug. “Did you know?” He asked her.

“Of course! It’s obvious, Harry.”

“No, it bloody isn’t,” Ron said.

“That’s because you’re both clueless. Honestly. Professor Lupin was always sneaking past our bedroom to Sirius’ room in Grimmauld Place.” Ron and Harry exchanged surprised looks. “Come on! Didn’t you see the way they look at each other? And the way they speak about each other? And when Remus had to be an undercover werewolf or something, Sirius trailed around, acting all sad until he came back?”

“He was sad because he couldn’t get out of the house.” Harry checked on them. Sirius had taken Remus’ hand and was holding it to his lips, whispering something that made Remus chuckle. “And what about Tonks?”

“Idiots!” Hermione exclaimed. “What about Tonks?”

“I thought her and Remus-”

“They’re friends, nothing more, Harry. After Sirius almost died, he and Remus got in that huge fight, remember?”

“Yeah. But-”

“And they broke up. Tonks told me that she and Remus had the smallest of dates but it didn’t go anywhere because it was obvious that he still loved Sirius. She told him to go after him and he did.” Hermione shook her head in exasperation. “They’ve been together again for…God, since we were in fourth year. That’s five years?”

“Five years!” Ron exclaimed. “Why are they still sneaking around?”

“They’re scared about telling Harry. Besides, they don’t sneak exactly. They have the house to themselves when Harry is at school. Everyone else knows. It’s just in the holidays when they have to be careful. In the Battle of Hogwarts last year, Remus dived in front of Fred and took the curse. When he was revived because of the werewolf strength, Sirius grabbed him and kissed him in front of me and Ginny. I think they were both crying and they made me promise not to tell but-” Hermione shrugged.

Harry tried to insert that fact into what he already knew of his guardians’ relationship. Best friends. Boyfriends. Okay. That was easy enough to understand.

“They’re good together,” Harry said, turning back to the dance floor. His parents had started slow dancing now but Remus and Sirius were now messing around on the dance floor, Sirius kept dipping Remus to mock James, who was shooting daggers at them from over Lily’s shoulder.

Remus pulled Peter onto the floor and began twirling him around. Sirius laughed loudly and leapt on Remus’ back, kissing the top of his head adoringly.

“I’ve seen enough,” Harry said, feeling sick as Peter joked around with them. “Hermione?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Hermione cast the spell and they were back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus were sat at the table, Sirius’ feet resting on Remus’ lap as they threw food into each other’s mouths.

“Have fun?” Remus asked with a bright smile. He saw Ron and Harry’s incredulous looks and his smile dimmed. “What?”

“Wait, where have they been again?” Sirius asked.

“Lily and James’ wedding…”

“In _your_ memories?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah…oh, crap. Harry, what did you see? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to emotionally scar you or something. Listen, I know this a big deal with me and Sirius and I’m sorry for hiding it from you. And I’m sorry about what you saw. I mean, you’re eighteen. You know about sex. The full version and-” Remus winced, not noticing the horror on their faces. “ _Oral sex_. Sirius was just-”

“Stop!” Harry yelled before he could get any further. “I didn’t see any-” He turned bright red. “Oral sex. I just saw you two kissing.”

“Oh…so you didn’t see us in the corridor…”

Sirius started laughing as Remus buried his flushed face in his hands. “Moony, darling, you are hilarious,” Sirius said and Harry suddenly understood what Hermione was talking about with the way they looked at each other. “Harry, are you okay with us being together?”

“Yes! Yes, of course I am. Why would you think otherwise? I mean, I’m-” Harry stopped but Ron and Hermione nodded in support. “I’ve had my fair share of kissing boys.”

“Who?” Remus looked up with a frown.

“Uh…Malfoy?” Harry said nervously and Ron punched his arm at the same time as Sirius threw a piece of chocolate at him. “What!”

“Gross!” Ron yelped. “Not Malfoy. I’d prefer you kissing Percy than Malfoy!”

“Who kissed Malfoy?” Fred and George said at the same time as they walked into the kitchen.

“And who kissed Percy?” George asked. “You might have to speak up, my hearing’s a bit lopsided.”

Fred snorted but Hermione cringed. “Not more ear jokes!” She exclaimed. “Harry kissed Malfoy. No-one kissed Percy. And Remus and Sirius are boyfriends!”

Fred and George exchanged looks. “You owe me a Galleon,” they both said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Wolfstar fanfiction!! And one of my first Harry Potter ones although I've been in the fandom FOREVER. But Remus and Lupin is my only OTP.


End file.
